1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a measuring device is used for level measurement in a container. In particular, this measuring device is a level sensor.
On a container for holding a fluid, for example, water, it is known to provide a measuring device for measuring the level for the fluid in the container. The container, configured in the manner of a tank, is provided with a conduit, comprising a pipe, for example, for the supply and/or removal of the fluid. For simplicity, the filling and/or emptying of the container can take place via the only one conduit, which is attached to the underside of the container. Here, the attachment of the measuring device to the container is complicated.